Unusual help
by Lu 14
Summary: When Mckay and Beckett get separated from the team on a new planet they find themselves being saved by something far more fierce then the thing that originally attacked them....CHAPTER THREE NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

"RUN!" Colonel John Sheppard cried firing his P90 at the large carnivores creature, that raced after them, bearing its teeth claws at the ready."NO SHIT!" Mckay cried running after them Beckett close behind. Teyla Ronon and the Colonel running in front of them"Come on Beckett Mckay move your ass's!"Sheppard cried see the two doctors starting to slow up. The two men didn't need another warning as they heard the creature release a tremendous roar. They picked up their pace, but it wasn't enough. Carson gasped as something large clawed and furry slammed into his right side. He collided with Rodney as sering pain ran up his side, they both tumbled off to the side. Realizing it had hit its mark the creature skidded to a stop, ceasing its pursue of the other two lagged pray.

Carson immediately got to his feet realizing the danger both he and Rodney were in."Come on!"He cried grabbing hold of Mckays arm and pooling him up with a jerk."Ow!"Mckay cried as he felt himself being poled harshly along."Let go!" He said grabbing Becketts arm and poling it off."Rod..."Carson started his angry expression turning pale as they both heard a menacing growl behind them."Run"Carson whispered and both men ran forward.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John kept running, unaware of the doctors disappearance. Finally Teyla turned her head and saw them missing."John doctors Mckay and Beckett are missing and so is are pursuer." Everyone stopped running, Sheppard looked back wondering if the doctors had just feel behind and needed to cache up. They were no where in site."How the hell could you have lost them Ronon I though I told you to bring up the rear!"Sheppard yelled at the Runner anger showing in his features."It was all our faults...we.."Teyla stopped head bowed in shame. Sheppard cursed himself for what had just happened. How could he have let this happen, he was supposed to watch them make sure they didn't get hurt, and he let them bring up the rear right in front of open jaws...right now John felt the wait of his friends lives on his shoulders..._How could I have let this happen. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mckay ran frantically through the forest turning every now and then to make sure Carson was still fallowing and also finding the carnivore still after them. Rodney also noted how awkwardly the doc was running, cradling his right side and slowing with each step. Suddenly his foot caught on a large root that was sticking out of the ground. Pain shot up his lag as he fell forward. Beckett, unable to stop in time, ran into Mckay and both men fell forward.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did any one see what happened to them?" Sheppard asked the two remainders of his team they shook their heads."Damn."He whispered."Come on."He said determinedly. "Were gonna find them."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carson was surprised to find himself rolling down a hill instead of laying on top of Mckay and cursing him for his clumsiness, obviously broken ribs sired with pain with each jolt and bump. Finally the world stopped spinning as he landed at the base of the large steep hill. His right side was raging with pain and he suddenly found himself unable to breathe he tried desperately to take a breath and just as he darkness started to set in did his body let him take a breath, precious air filled his lunges with every painful breath he took. Finally he was breathing more smoothly the pain was down to a throb and he took the moment to site up and look around. It hurt like hell but he finally maneged to look around. He found himself facing the large hill he and Rodney had evidently fallen down from. Oh bloody hell, Rodney ,were was he."Rodney!"He called looking around, he found his friend a little ways away, laying on his back seemingly lifeless. He got up with the help of a large bolder. Pain went up his left arm as he pushed himself up. He looked over and found it covered in blood, a large cut practically running the length of his arm. He ignored it though, his mind set on getting to his injured friend.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Every step was as painful as the first. Carson was now making his way over to Rodney. On the way he found his pack, it was battered and torn but still had all he needed in case Rodney was injured, which he guessed he was.

Finally Beckett was kneeling down beside his friend. Blood ran down the side of his face from a nasty looking gash above his left eye. Carson felt his wrist and was relived to find a pulse. He pulled a small rag out of his pack and placed it over the gash, trying to stop the bleeding. He was somewhat relived when Rodney groaned and his eyes fluttered open.

"Rodney?" Carson asked still holding the rag in place.

"What..?"

"Take it easy we both had a pretty bad fall, how do ya feel lad?"

Rodney side and said "Like shit." Beckett smiled and asked. "Do ya know were ya are?"

Rodney stared at him for a moment then said "P3X-576 I was looking for the power source and you were...what were you doing?"Rodney asked, he rarely cared what the scot did but he did ask.

Beckett glared at him and said "I really don't think that matters right now, do ya remember anything else, like why your lying hear?"

Rodney thought for a moment then remembered the carnivore, his eyes widened and Carson could only guess that he remembered the creature.

"Ya remember now do ya?"

Rodney nodded.

"Well don't worry I think we lost it when we fell."

Beckett removed his hand and said."Can ya hold that there?"He removed his hand from the cloth and watched as Rodney lifted a shaky hand and was now holding the cloth in place.Carson then turned and went through his bag again, looking for a bandage.

"What happened to the others?" he heard Rodney ask as he poled a bandage and some antiseptic out of his bag.

"We got separated when that thing hit me and I ran into you."

He took the cloth back and glared at Rodney when he said."Ah...so is your fault?"

"This is going to sting."Beckett said placing the cloth-now covered in antiseptic-over the gash.

"Ow!"Mckay cried.

"Don't be such a baby."Carson said holding the cloth in place with one hand and turning to grab the bandage with the other.

"Hey your bleeding."Rodney said sort of jerking back.

Carson, surprised at the sudden movement, jerked his hand back sending a wave of pain up his arm.

"Ya I know."Carson said holding his bloody arm.

Rodney, now propped up on his elbows had his eyes closed now feeling the pain and dizziness caused by the sudden movement He opened his eyes as he felt a bandage being put over the gash on his head.

"Take it easy Rodney you more then likely have a concussion."

Carson looked at him fora moment then said "Any thing else hurt?"

"Ya I think I broke my ankle when I fell."

"Which one?" Carson asked moving down towards his ankles.

"Right."

Carson carefully lifted his foot and moved it a little.

"OW! Hey don do that!"Mckay cried his face contorted in pain

."Your right ya did brake it I'm... going to have to set it."

Carson said feeling bad about having to put his friend through more pain.

"Do it."Mckay said determinedly.

TBC...

Sorry Sorry Sorry Short chapter I know but a writer dose need her sleep!


	3. Chapter 3

Rodney nearly passed out from the pain as Carson set his broken ankle.

"Their now that wasn't so bad now was it?"Carson said as cheerfully as possible.

Rodney glared at him and said sarcastically."Oh no not that bad."

Carson smiled then winced as he turned to look for another bandage for himself. The cut on his arm was deep and painful and he knew he'd probably need stitches but this would have to do for now. He then went looking for some painkillers and was glad to find some that wouldn't make him or Rodney go to sleep.

"Hear."He said handing Rodney some of the pills and a canteen. Rodney gratefully took the pills and watched as Carson did the same and it made him wonder how badly the physician was hurt.

Carson noticed the doctors worried look and said."Broken ribs."

"Is that all?" Rodney asked looking hard at Beckett.

"Aye that and the cut on my arm."

"Great now what?"Rodney said his eyes scanning their surroundings.

"Why don't we move over there so you can sit up against that stump."Carson said pointing at a rather large stump a few feet away.

Rodney nodded and Carson helped him to his feet.

* * *

"Ronan?" Sheppard asked watching as the runner stopped to look at something on the ground.

"It is somewhere nearby." He paused then said"We should..." He stopped abruptly as a loud roar rang out through the forest.

"Oh crap." Sheppard whispered as he saw the creature appear out of nowhere. The same creature that had chased them before.

* * *

"Sooo...now what?" Rodney asked sitting up against the large stump.

"I don't know."Carson replied from sitting next to him."I lost my communication device in the fall, you?"

"Mines broken I checked."

Beckett side and once again checked their surroundings as if hopingsomething helpful would appear out of nowhere. Instead he found something more harmful then helpful.

"Um Rodney."

"What is it?"Rodney asked hearing the fear in his friends voice.

Carson pointed to the top of the hill. The creature that had chased them down the hill was now standing at the top of it, teeth bared and gobs of saliva dripping from its mouth.

* * *

"RUN!" Sheppard found himself yelling again as the creature charged after them. He turned and reluctantly ran in the other direction others fallowing close behind.

He quickly reloaded his P90 and shot at the raging animal careful not to hit his friends.

The bullets seemed to have no effect on the creature, on the contrary it seemed to make it more angry and pick up the pace lengthening its powerful stride. It was at that moment when Sheppard realized this was not the same one that had chased them before. He didn't know why but he had examined the first one closely and this one looked nothing like it, in fact it looked younger and a little smaller, not that that mattered it was still ginormous.

Suddenly they found themselves back at the gate and though Sheppard hatted to do it he dialed gate, they were going home.

* * *

Oh no are our heroes really going to just leave the doctors their... or am I bluffing. Keep reading and find out. 


End file.
